


Crazy Kinky Caveman Crossover

by pinkbowbunny



Category: Cro (1994), The Croods (2013), The Croods 2 (2020)
Genre: Bisexual, Cavemen, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Self Indulgent Crap, Smut, caveman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbowbunny/pseuds/pinkbowbunny
Summary: Like... This isn't the single most indulgent smut I've ever written, but pretty close... XD;;Crossover of a super old caveman show called Cro from the mid-90's. Yes I know this is insane. I got inspired watching the old eps and then seeing the new Croods 2 trailer, which I literally couldn't wait for, lol. So I started writing this before seeing the movie admittedly, and even though I tried the first two chapters probably aren't 100% canon-compliant, but close enough. The focus is more on Cro interacting with the Croods characters, mostly Guy, Dawn and eventually Eep too. Enjoy if by some crazy chance you're actually into both these fandoms, LOL, and if you do please leave a comment or kudos~Mind the obvious rating, adults only! Which you should be if you even know what Cro is... ANYWAYS ENJOY. XP
Relationships: Dawn/Cro, Eep/Dawn, Eep/Guy (The Croods), Guy/Cro, Guy/Eep/Dawn, Guy/Eep/Dawn/Cro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Kinky Hot Tub of Time

Cro was a smart boy... And being smart had helped him survive the last few years, when everyone around him tragically had not... He sure did miss his old Neanderthal family. Even if they were really dumb, they were still more often than not good people... 

He missed the Mammoths too... The Winter after Phil fell into the glacier, the mammoths had migrated further away from the humans. They didn't blame them or hold ill will about Phil's untimely demise, but it was just too painful to be reminded of him whenever they saw each other. And without the mammoths around, well, things got a lot harder...

The first to be lost was Bobb, picked off by a predator, which had gotten bold and uppity since the Mammoths left. With that heartful little ape gone, Ogg's already lackluster hunting skills took a turn for the worst with his depression, until one day, the hunter finally became the hunted. Nandy was heartbroken of course, turns out pretty soon literally... She always said Ogg would give her a heart attack someday, she probably just never expected it like that... Gogg proceeded to follow Cro around like a lost puppy after that, but one day while trying to collect food at a raging river, Gogg slipped in and was swept away and drowned before Cro could manage to save him, his very last friend...

He was alone after that... And it was HARD... Not just the lack of help, lack of warmth, it was so isolating... But he had no choice but to go on. The only other choice was death... Sometimes he wondered if it would really be such a bad thing, wondered if he should just throw himself into a river too and join them, but no... They would want him to survive as long as possible, and also, he remembered that one Winter years ago when Suli, the only other actual human he'd ever seen, had stayed with them for a while. She left the next Spring when her mother and father thankfully found her (Magnificent had gone with her, they were too bonded to part and it helped her get home safer and faster, so he didn't mind), but at the very least it gave Cro hope. He wasn't really, -completely- alone, there WERE others, he just had to find them...

It was a long, hard journey... Countless days went by where it was hard enough to find prey, to the point he almost WISHED to see a predator -- If only to ease the unending boredom. Also because he was smart, ne managed to get a few dinners out of creatures that had assumed they'd make dinner out of him...

But the creature he hoped to see more than anyone... Was another human... He honestly wouldn't even mind seeing a neanderthal, he might not even mind if they were unfriendly at first, at this point he would even gladly accept meeting a total savage -- But thankfully, that's not who he met first.

Things started to look up after coming down from a really big and really cold mountain. He'd nearly frozen, but thankfully he managed to acquire an extra fur and made it through. On the other side it was much warmer, in fact, the plant and animal life in general was much, much richer in the the lands on this side of the mountain. Plenty of fresh water sources, too. He was able to hunt much more successfully here and managed to get much fuller and therefore much stronger. It made him feel encouraged, so he kept going. 

The more he kept going, the most plentiful all the fruit seemed to be getting. All kinds of new animals were scurrying around him without care, it was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen! That was, until... He saw HIM...

A male human, like him...! Well, SORT of like him...? He looked so similar, and yet so different... His clothes were more form-fitting and intricately patched together, not just a loose fur draped around him like Cro. His hair was sort of long like Cro's, but it wasn't as wild and bushy as his at all, it was sleek and tamed and arranged on his head so as to keep his hair away from his eyes and face, which he was clearly using to observe the surrounding flora and fauna and take notes. 

Cro was fascinated, drawn like insects to the light of the flame to get closer to this other human right away. When the other man finally noticed him too, when Cro purposefully stepped on a twig to announce himself, he put his hands up and widened his eyes in alarm... But he didn't immediately reach for the snarp weapon Cro definitely noticed he had at his side too, since he noticed Cro was mostly staring at him, and not holding the club he had dangling limply at his side in any way that seemed threatening, especially after Cro quickly let it fall when he noticed the other looking at it.

Cro immediately got to his knees in a sign of submission, crawling towards the other and trying to seem as completely non-threatening as possible. This was the first human he'd seen in years and he could immediately tell just by a first glance that he came from a much more abundant and advanced tribe. So to be frank, he was NOT gonna do a single thing to possibly get on anyone's bad side here -- He DEFINITELY wanted to stay on THIS side of the mountain now...

He crawled over to the man's feet, bowing his head down at his animal-hide boots. He suspected the other man might be a little uncomfortable with it but that was better than not being sure if he meant harm or even being in any way insulted by how he was approached... Thankfully though the man didn't seem put off by him for any reason, in fact he was immensely curious, immediately bending down and crouching next to Cro, lifting his head up with both hands and studying his face... He slowly began to smile, bigger and bigger until it was a full grin... There was a sort of recognition in his brown eyes while looking into Cro's green ones... Not the recognition of seeing another human, but of seeing another fellow traveler, another lonely soul who had been through the same things he had, and was about the same age too...

He tenderly stroked Cro's cheeks with his thumbs, and tears began to stream from his eyes and roll over those thumbs. For the first time in years, he finally felt safe, like he had found where he really belonged again at last... The brown haired male proceeded to wrap his arms around him too, and with that, Cro simply collapsed against him, hugging him back as tight as he dared and sobbing with relief.

After a few minutes of that he got a little self-conscious and wiped his eyes on his fur shawl, repeating his name a few times and gesturing to himself to get the point. The other guy, who turned out also be NAMED Guy, was smart enough to take the hint and repeated his own name back to him.

They didn't speak the same tongue, not exactly. They had some words in common but some not so much. It was sort of like a different version of the same language, a different dialect. It took them a couple of hours to exchange some basic words with each other, but after that they were sharing information in no time. Cro told him the basics of his life before that point, of losing his family and searching for another like him for years. Guy told him that he had gone through basically the exact same thing, and thus they were quickly bonded as brothers of not just mostly-hairless skin and species, but of similar stories and walks of life. 

After that Guy led him back to where he called home. He was already in their territory, but it kept getting more and more impressive the closer they got. They had the whole territory really organized and productive, either growing crops or containing useful animals, like small egg-laying birds, the result being so much abundant food as to support several people, which there were just beyond a protective wall, much to Cro's delight.

The ones that seemed to be mostly in charge called themselves the 'Bettermans', and it was their territory and home. However, it had been expanded in recent years to allow the residence of another family calling themselves the Croods, who Cro couldn't help but notice right off the bat seemed to be more neanderthal than not. But thankfully they weren't the savage types, for the most part, they were friendly cave-people like Ogg and Gogg and Bobb and Nandy had been, and so they more than anything were what made Cro feel at home right away. Plus they were actual families, not just random people sticking together, not that there was anything wrong with that--Cro just found it nice to see. A real full family of humans, just like the Mammoths had real full herds and the wolves had their packs... 

There was a big daddy Crood called Grug, the Mama was Ugga, then there was Ugga's mother Gran, and the three kids -- The eldest was a female called Eep, with hair almost the same color as Cro's, who was also visibly pregnant. She had a brother, a stocky young boy that reminded Cro a bit of Gogg, and a still-slightly-savage little sister named Sandy.

The Bettermans were a smaller clan, but they had brains on their side, and that was a powerful ally out here. The mother was named Hope, and her daughter, a really pretty girl that made Cro blush and know immediately that he should stay far away from, was named Dawn. Finally the father of the Bettermans and leader of the overall tribe arrived from a task on the other side of his property, and he very kindly welcomed Cro into their tribe. 

Basic ground rules were covered, of course violence outside of hunting was not allowed, and everyone had to help out to keep the grounds well stocked and functioning properly, which Cro had no problem with. There was no problem, in fact, until the Betterman father mentioned, "Oh, by the way -- My name's Phil!"

Cro had to have a quiet, pensive moment at that. "Oh... I... I knew a guy named Phil once... He kinda used to be like a teacher to me..." It was pretty clear by his tone that particular Phil was long gone and far away, and that Cro missed him an awful lot...

The father in Phil reached out to the boy then, already seeing a sort of son in him. "Well, I can be a bit of a teacher myself, so I hope I live up to his reputation?"

He definitely did. He was a good man, and a really smart man, though he could get a little better-than-thou, he tried to contain it, since the Croods, although slow to learn, more than made up for being there by contributing a lot. They might not have been brainy like the Bettermans, but they made up for it with a ton of muscle. Anything that needed a heavy hand on the property was left to a Crood now, and once they managed to harness that power properly, the extra resources it produced more than made up for the occasional accident. 

Cro, however, was quickly deemed by the Bettermans to be what they called "Apprentice Material". (When this was decided, Eep had, much to Cro's strange mixture of horror and delight, picked him up and ran around the house with him, showing him off to her dad and Thunk especially and proclaiming, "SEE!? I TOLD YOU CRO HAD A BRAIN! CRO HAS A BRAAAAIN!!") Dawn and Guy and Eep were also Apprentices, learning directly under Phil and Hope to manage all the intricate details of the property itself. It was also about then that Cro realized that the baby Eep was pregnant with was definitely Guy's, she was constantly cuddling up close to him and hanging on him, which he didn't seem to mind at all, despite her being a little heavy for him sometimes. 

However, Cro also noticed that Eep was very extra friendly with Dawn, which made sense, they were close to the same age too like how Cro and Guy were, so they got along based on that alone. But then Cro couldn't help but notice that Dawn seemed awful extra friendly with Guy at times too... Aaaand Eep didn't seem to mind it... Just like GUY didn't seem to mind that Eep and Dawn were constantly cuddling up to each other when they weren't hanging on him either... 

Cro tried his best to fit in but also not cross any boundaries, so he only went around with Guy or with the other guys at first, and otherwise just stayed around the guys in general, on the property and off. Which was the right thing to do for the most part. It wasn't that he was excluding the females, he just didn't want to make them uncomfortable or give any reasons to be suspicious. The men understood it too, and didn't question it at first. The females didn't have to step around him of course, he simply shied away when they came around. 

Well, except for Sandy. He couldn't exactly get away from her so easily, she seemed to have a liking for his red hair, and often tried to climb him to try and get at it. He learned pretty quick how to wrangle and wrestle with her so that he didn't get any clumps of hair torn out, and after a while she finally chilled out and acted more friendly than not with him. At about the same time he achieved this, the other men had decided they liked and trusted him as much as Guy did, and he was fully accepted into the tribe with a little ceremony, after which Ugga and Hope started coming up to him directly and giving him tasks, or otherwise just making a comment about how he'd done or something they noticed. 

It was their way of saying, 'you can relax now!', so he tried to, but he still definitely gave distance to Eep, both because of her pregnancy moods swings and because she was obviously with Guy, but also and especially Dawn, because even though her belly was flat, and he'd never seen her kiss anyone the way he'd once caught Eep and Guy doing, well... Cro was just NOT gonna take any chances, both of getting kicked out of this great place, or of losing his new best friend...

He also figured Thunk would probably be making a move on Dawn if Guy didn't already have dibs, even though he was a bit younger than her, Cro was sure he'd make a move on a girl as pretty as her if he thought he could, and Cro didn't want to fight with Thunk anymore than Guy. But he eventually came to theorize that Guy was a key figure in a sort of peace treaty going on between the Croods and the Bettermans. The Croods apparently had come across Guy and bonded him with Eep first, but then they found themselves needing a new home and the Bettermans had too big a property to sustain without extra workers and too much food going to waste, as well as only one daughter to inherit it. Obviously the Bettermans would want to pick the best male specimen for their daughter, but if he was already taken by Eep then a fight might break out and disrupt the peace. So, therefore, the most reasonable conclusion was to share... 

At least, that's what Cro was assuming was going on here and he wasn't about to question it...

He just kept to his work, and enjoyed their shared company and shared meals in the mornings, midday and evenings. Wow, these people had enough food to eat THREE whole meals every day, and sometimes even snack too! Back in the day it was a miracle to get breakfast and dinner, and sometimes you could only manage one... The Croods really related to him on that, though Guy and the Bettermans apparently never had too much trouble with it. At first he often ate with them so he could really savor the food they did without being self-conscious about his manners around the Bettermans, but after a while he began trying a little harder to adopt those manners too, and eat with them once in a while, though he still ate with the Croods sometimes too.

Without a doubt though, the best part about his new home... Was the hot baths. Hot DOG he loved hot baths~! It used to be a rarity he could only sometimes get the Mammoths to share with him, otherwise most of the time he was stuck with trying to find the clearest but also coldest rivers to wash at. The Bettermans not only had several hot shower systems in their homes, they also had a natural hot spring nearby the property to use as a bath too. Cro not only got to take as many baths and showers as he wanted, the Bettermans flat-out encouraged him to!

Late one night after a particularly good dinner, Cro noticed he'd enjoyed his food a little too much and gotten a bit more on him than he first thought, so he decided to go take a quick dip in the hot spring before bed.

As he was heading out there, Guy came running up to him suddenly, "Hey Cro -- What are you doing?"

Cro shrugged, "Just taking a bath before bed, I got a little messy at dinner. Why?"

"No reason! Was just thinking of heading there myself, care if I join you?"

He said it really casually, and sometimes the other males, especially shameless Grug and Thunk, often came into the bath while he was in it, once with an outright canonball from Thunk. At least Guy was being nice enough to ask first, so Cro shrugged again, not thinking anything of it, "Sure, buddy. Let's go."

And so they went, stripping naked at the spring and easing into the steamy waters. It always felt so great after a hard day of work. He leaned back against the heated stones and sighed, and Guy soon joined next to him. They sat in silence for several minutes, only occasionally broken by some light washing noises. 

After a while though, Guy began to lightly clear his throat. "Um... Hey Cro? Do you mind if I ask you something... Something kind of weird?"

Weird? What was weird to this family? Cro raised a brow at him, "Well... Sure, ask me anything..." He owed everything to this man, so honesty was the least he could provide.

Guy strangely averted his eyes then, "Hmm... I know we have a lot of different words, but, well... Have you ever maybe heard of... 'Mating'?"

The word was unfamiliar to Cro, but for some reason he couldn't quite discern, it made him think about a few times in his childhood when Nandy would take Ogg behind a big rock or an extra bushy bush and make weird noises for a little while... When asked what it was about, Nandy told Cro that 'Sometimes she had to make Ogg happy so he wouldn't be such a big Grump-Grump all the time'. She also on a few even rarer occasions stole away with Gogg, but neither of them ever told Ogg about that... But Cro didn't bring any of that up to Guy either, instead he simply blushed and shook his head before crouching down in a little embarrassment. "N-No...?"

Guy's eyes went a little wide, but he quickly accepted it with a sigh, "Right--Well, okay, lets put it another way... Do you... Know, er, that is, do you -understand- how Eep got that baby inside of her...?"

Cro blushed. He got the idea that Guy was the father of the baby, but admittedly he wasn't fully sure how they'd accomplished that. He could only vaguely imagine some kind of mysterious science going on behind a large barrier that produced weird noises and much later a baby. That had never been the case for poor Nandy, too old by the time she joined their tribe to do that for either Ogg or Gogg, and he hadn't known any pregnant women before, so he could only chance to guess, "Did she... Maybe swallow some kind of special seed...?"

Guy had to bit his lips on the spot to hold back the snorts and deep belly laughter that took control of him for a brief moment... "Th-That... Is actually surprisingly CLOSE... But not EXACTLY..."

Cro wasn't sure what to say to that, and besides that two other people suddenly began to laugh with him from where they were hiding behind a tree. Two FEMALE people, Eep and... DAWN!?

Cro quickly let out an 'eep' himself and sunk down deep into the water, but the girls came out anyways, unable to hide anymore with how much they were laughing. Guy reproached them gently, "Come on! You were supposed to stay hidden until I explained everything..."

Eep held her bulging stomach. "We couldn't help it! That was too funny! Anyways it's cold, can't we just get in already?"

Cro's eyes went wide. He looked over at Guy, who smiled and give him a wink, then inquired casually, "You wouldn't mind if they joined us, right Cro~?"

Wait... JOINED?! As in...?!

He stared back at the girls, then back at Guy, then back at the girls again... Then he dunked his whole head under the water, gave out a short muffled scream of bubbles, and then declared as he reemerged, "Y-YEAH, SURE, OF COURSE???" It WAS their home, who was he to even say no anyways?

Then... The women started taking off their furs...

Cro's eyes went wide, he sunk down into the water again, but Guy quickly nudged him. He watched as his friend casually leaned back against the rocks again, hands behind his head, as if indicating to him to sit up and 'enjoy the show'...

Cro couldn't find it in himself to sit up all the way but he did at least raise his eyes and dare to actually LOOK... First at Eep, who seemed a little less self-conscious than Dawn, and who undressed much quicker by simply throwing off her short fur dress, revealing her small but growing breasts and big belly underneath. It had been a few months since Cro arrived and now it would only be another one before Eep's little one arrived. Her belly had a few stretch marks, but Cro thought they were beautiful, imagining the baby inside making the room it needed to grow... 

Then he shyly glanced over at Dawn, swallowing at a knot in his throat as she smiled back at him and began slowly slipping the sleeves off of her shoulders, before letting the whole dress fall from her thin form. Cro could feel his stomach doing knots already, but then she waved a few fingers at him in greeting before getting into the pool with Eep, sitting directly opposite of the men. 

Cro stared at everyone for a minute, glancing around from where he was half-hidden under the water up to his nose, "Um...?"

Guy casually continued, "Look Cro... I put Eep's baby inside of her. And Dawn really wants one too, and her parents want her to have one someday too. But, we have a few dilemmas... First of all, me and Eep were already kind of a 'thing' before we even got here... Dawn has kind of still been... Joining in on our fun time to time, Eep didn't mind because they're best friends... But we've been thinking it over lately, and Dawn and I decided since Eep got pregnant, that it might be best for Dawn to find another mate in order to ensure more genetic diversity for the future of the tribe."

Cro butt in at that, terribly confused. "Guy, have I ever told you you talk like a Mammoth sometimes...?"

Guy nodded but also waved him off, "Yes you have--But listen. It's like... If Eep and Dawn both had kids by me, they couldn't get married someday because they would technically be siblings. But if Dawn has a baby with someone else, then if we can't find another tribe in time, at least there's more options for the future... Make sense?"

Dawn quickly added, "The only problem was... That until now my only other option was Thunk... Which defeated the purpose anyways since he's Eep's brother, and just, yeah... That was NOT gonna happen anyways..." She proclaimed, only slightly apologetic, before turning her gaze back on Cro, "But now... Now you're here too, Cro..."

His whole face went suddenly hot and fuzzy. No way she was saying what it sounded like she was saying... "I-I'm here... S-So...?" He slowly repeated, realization slowly dawning on him but not quite over the horizon... He looked over at Guy, for clarification -- That this was even happening, that it was okay for him to be as excited as he was that this was happening, while also still frozen with nerves...

Guy, however, simply smirked back at him, his brown eyes making Cro's cheeks burn as he held their gazes together and asked simply but purposefully, "Do you want her, Cro?" -Want- her?? He... He DID, his stomach and his... Strange-part, both were suddenly tensing up in a way he'd never experienced before except in a few very confusing dreams, but if he could tell one simple thing by it, it was that... He really, really wanted Dawn...

And because he'd never lied to Guy before, he answered truthfully then, "Y-Yes...?" 

He then raised his gaze to Dawn, nervousness rising into his throat, hoping that admission would fly by her too... But in fact, she not only was pleased with his answer, she was really pleased, outright grinning at him, "Oh good! I'm so glad to hear that! Because I want YOU too, Cro..."

She wanted HIM too...? He still wasn't totally sure what she wanted but he knew that his strange-part really, REALLY liked hearing that she wanted him, whatever it was for... "U-Uh... Oh... Okay, th-thank you...?" He was still confused but he got the general idea that he was being done a really big favor and honor here. 

That made Dawn giggle though, and glance at him with half lidded eyes from across the bath, "Oh, well don't thank me yet~ We haven't even started..."

At that, she and Eep glanced at each other, giving each other funny looks that made Cro feel extra funny... "W-Wait... Start what...?"

Instead of answering verbally right away, the females exchanged one last extra big set of smiles and giggles, before beginning to slowly swim towards their respective choice of mate, Eep to Guy's lap, and Dawn slowly coming over to settle onto Cro, whose eyes went wide, gasping and then gulping audibly. His strange-parts suddenly felt stranger than ever, his gut twisting and his throat tightening, a weird, needy sound rasping from the back of his throat as she settled her naked sex over his, rolling over him and grinding down on him. 

His breath caught in his throat, unable to form anything to say, unsure of even what to do, his hands hanging in midair and away from him while Dawn wrapped hers around his shoulders and neck. He could only take in the intense feelings provided to him for a moment or two, could only gasp for breath and vaguely remember something, that he'd always kind of just assumed... That he had a 'strange-part' but that females didn't... He never looked at Nandy of course, but it seemed that way from the looks of the other animals, not that he ever stared too hard at their strange parts either, that would be rude of course, but well... He was quickly starting to suspect females had their own sort of strange-places too... 

But before he wondered too much about that, Dawn presented him with a new distraction, taking both his cheeks in her hands, and lifting his head up to look into her face... Gosh her face was so pretty, it made Cro blush all over again to be so close to it... And then, she leaned in and captured his mouth against hers, drawing him into a lip-locking kiss. He'd only had pecks from Nandy on the cheek before, this was something else entirely, especially since she kept rocking up on top of him... 

His hands and arms finally lowered down to the sides, over the rocks behind his back, as his eyelids sunk closed too, and he shyly moved his lips back against hers in kind... This... Was already the most amazing thing Cro had ever felt in his life, no doubt about it... But Dawn had much more in mind for both of them...

For now, she continued to moan against his mouth, and then she broke the kiss for a few seconds to nip at his neck and ear. While she was doing that he rolled his head to the side to allow her more access, and in doing so he noticed Guy and Eep just right beside him again. They were already really going at it... Eep was holding Guy by the shoulders, grunting while she rather roughly jerked and grinded her body on top of his. He in turn was making all kinds of funny, almost-pained looking expressions, but he quickly leaned back and let her take control, and quickly began to sigh in relief, though Eep's treatment didn't get any less rough, and Guy still seemed to grimace a little.

Noticing Cro was watching him, Guy turned his head for their eyes to meet and sheepishly smiled, grunting again as Eep began bearing down on him faster, and mentioning over her moans, "Nngh, see Cro...? This is ALSO why we needed you... Poor Dawn can never get anything out of me after Eep is done... Eep usually has to finish things up with her too..."

Cro was about to ask just what Eep was trying to 'get' out of him and what he meant, when Dawn suddenly shifted on top of him, reaching down and taking his strange-part right into her hands! He immediately jumped almost halfway out of his skin, but with Dawn on top of him he wasn't going anywhere, and now... He realized very suddenly that he didn't want to...

His stomach twisted in knots, and yet the strangeness he was feeling suddenly seemed to melt into a not-so-strange feeling, a feeling of pleasure and relief and... It made Cro feel truly connected, not just 'not alone'... For some reason being touched there made him feel things he never felt being touched anywhere else before, and it being Dawn that was touching him... Cro had already felt welcomed and accepted by their tribe, but now, he truly felt like he was becoming a part of it... 

He also started to get the feeling... That if Dawn kept doing what she was doing, that something SUPER extra strange might happen soon... 

It was just when he was thinking that, that Dawn began to shift on top of him... Sitting up on her knees above his lap, maneuvering herself so that she was just above his lap, and then taking his part... Putting it directly underneath her, and then lowering her body onto his, slipping him -inside-. Cro realized very suddenly and very shockingly, that females absolutely DID have strange-parts too... 

He gasped and stared down beneath the steamy waters. He couldn't even see his own parts anymore, they were hidden, swallowed up by Dawn, and even though it was a little intimidating, nothing in his entire life had ever felt so incredible. He thought surely there was no way it could get better than this... Except then Dawn suddenly moaned, his weird trunk-like part now fully inside of her, so that the tip was pressing up against the back wall of her inner core, and began to move up and down on him, sort of like how Eep was doing to Guy but just a little less aggressive than her, thankfully...

Speaking of Guy, he suddenly reached over and tapped Cro on his outstretched hand, which was gripping the rocks until the tap made him loosen up. He looked over at Guy, who seemed to give him a certain kind of nod, as if saying 'Watch and learn', but instead of actually doing anything, Guy simply relaxed into the bath, stretching out his arms over the stones and leaning his back and neck leisurely while Eep continued to ride on top of him, taking his cheeks in her hands and kissing all over his face while her body writhed on top of him. That was apparently all there was to his oh-so sage advice.

But Cro took his lead and straightened up from how he'd been, crouched over and staring at their bodies, he quickly blushed and leaned back like he was shown instead. Dawn giggled a little and then leaned forward as he leaned back, pressing her small naked breasts against his much flatter chest. Oh yeah, much better...

Especially when she started to move on top of him again, rolling her hips, but this time with him inside of her instead of just underneath... There was nothing to compare to it, well, except for the hot bath they were currently already in, actually that was exactly like it now that he thought about it -- It was like a bath, warm and wet, and making him feel like a brand new man from just a simple dip... And also, like baths, he was REALLY starting to hope this would be a regular thing...

His mouth fell open, gasping as she reached between them, doing something with her fingers, something that made her gasp too and moan kisses all over his cheeks. Whatever it was she was doing was making her strange-part grip his extra tight, making him have to grip at her hip in order to steady himself, he didn't know why, even though Dawn was on top of him he was starting to feel like he could actually fall over from the intense feelings coursing through his entire body, making his muscles shake,,,

The other arm was still outstretched over the rocks behind them, his fingers mindlessly intertwining with Guy's, who apparently didn't mind, grasping their fingers together too while Eep began to rock especially hard against his body. She was grunting faster now, more erratic and haphazard, and she was now basically bouncing up and down on top of the other man, until finally, she bore down on him, let out a loud holler, and collapsed against Guy's chest, who whimpered in a sound like defeat, but grinned as if he'd just fought and won a glorious battle...

Cro was about to get more than a demonstration of it himself, with Dawn hugging his form tight and kissing his neck, she suddenly let out a whimper and her strange-part began to quiver and shake. She suddenly bit down on his shoulder lightly, whimpering as her body seemed to be held hostage for a moment, and vice-versa for Cro, who not only didn't mind the light bite from normally sweet and reserved Dawn, but found that handling the miniscule pain kinda made it even better...

In fact it very rapidly kept getting better and better, the pressure building, like waters rising in a dam, until finally they had to overflow -- He threw his head back, grasped Guy's fingers tight, let out an uncontainable cry into the night, and felt all the pleasure and relief, and seemingly all his strength too, suddenly pool out of him and into Dawn, who moaned extra loud then against his ear, sounding a little like a 'Cavie' as she cried out to him, "Yes, Cro, yes--Give me...!" Whatever it was he apparently HAD just given her was thankfully something she really wanted...

Everybody sat quietly for a little while then, Cro and Guy shyly taking back their hands to hold their prospective mates, closing their eyes and kissing in peace and silence for a while, until Eep suddenly mentioned, "Oop! I felt the baby just kick -- Did you feel it Guy??"

"Of course I felt it, oof..." Guy coughed lightly from under her, the pregnant belly pressed right against his own flat abdomen, which he now had to rub. "They definitely have your strength, hon..."

Dawn giggled and then kissed Cro on the cheek again, mumbling to him, "I -really- wanna have one too, as soon as possible... Eep and I really want our babies to be close in age, so you'll keep doing this with me as much as we can until I get one, right~?"

That took Cro all of one and a half seconds to answer, "--Er, yes! Yes, yes, definitely, absolutely! It--It was amazing, by the way..." He shyly thought to tell her, looking up into her eyes with a blush growing on his cheeks. "Actually, it was even better than amazing... Heck, even better than 'magnificent'...!"

She smiled in appreciation of his praise, and placed a kiss on his lips once more, "Well then, I guess that means you won't be avoiding me so much anymore~? Does it mean I can come visit you in your room sometime too~?"

Cro nodded bashfully, "Definitely..."

It turned out, in time, Dawn didn't just make him a better man... But a Betterman! Thanks to her and Guy he had a new Phil to teach him again, and it turned out, given enough time and effort from Dawn... He even got a new Nandy too~

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(End~? Probably pft lol. XD)


	2. Two Bros Chillin in a Cave with a Bear Outside

(( LOL okay I lied not quite yet the end XDDD;; I'm still too excited for Croods2 coming out in a couple days, and although it looks like the movie is gonna be hinting at bi!Eep, I know darn well if I wanna see bi!Guy content in the world, I'm gonna have to make it myself XD! IDK if I'll continue anymore now tho, I miiight get inspired again after watching the actual movie in a few days, but also lol I HAVE SO MUCH ELSE TO FINISH PFFFT... XD;; Also for those not in the know at the end of the chapter "Lerk" and "Cliff" are some minor chars from the "Dawn of the Croods" cartoon, just brought them in for Thunk and Sandy not to be lonely and for a laugh lol. XD OK SO IN THE MEANTIME PLZ ENJOY THE BI/GAY POLY CAVEMAN KINK AND PLZ KUDO/COMMENT IF U LIKE~ XP ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Sweet and reserved Dawn'... Was still sweet as always, but ever since Cro had stopped being so shy and reserved around her himself, Cro soon learned that his new mate Dawn was not really so reserved after all. In fact Dawn was fully capable and willing to stand up to anyone, even Papa Crood Grug himself, as long as she definitely knew for sure that she was right. And well, today was one of those days...

"BOG BERRIES ARE GOOD!"

"BOG BERRIES ARE BAD!"

"BOG BERRIES ARE NOT BAD, THEY'RE GOOD AND GOOD FOR YOU! YOU JUST HAVE TO COOK THEM RIGHT!" Dawn defended her choice to Grug, who was fiercely opposing them being brought to the Coldest Day of Winter Feast that they were currently in the middle of preparing for. The Croods had just gone out hunting with Guy and brought home a big bird for them all to roast, while the Bettermans gathered some vegetables from their storage basement and what else they could find still growing in the surrounding lands at this time of year. There wasn't as much right now, obviously, and Grug wasn't normally picky, but he did have a problem with things that were too 'new' and unfamiliar sometimes, and unfortunately for Dawn and the rest of their ears, this was one of those extra-rare times when Gran actually felt like sticking up for Grug.

"Bog berries are TERRIBLE!" The ancient semi-savage insisted, shaking her stick at the bowl of bright red balls, "Once when I was young I nearly got eaten by a crocotter trying to gather some and when we finally got them back to the cave to eat, they tasted like POISON!"

Dawn sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes, "They are NOT poison! We've been eating them every Winter for years! True they are super sour on their own, but if you add other stuff its a lot better! Just WATCH!" She insisted right back, taking the berries to the cooking pot over the fire and beginning to add other things to it. First she started out with the bright red bog berries, then she added a bunch of equal parts red and purple bunchberries, and the juice of several sweet'n'sourball-fruits. She then added a final and rare ingredient - An extra sweet nectar of yellow insects that left you super energized when you ate it, the Croods apparently called it 'Soo-Gar', the Bettermans referred to it as 'Hunee' in their own dialect, and when it was added to the bogberry/bunchberry/sourball mixture and stewed for a while, suddenly the Croods were a little more inclined to try the result of Dawn's work after all.

"Tadah!" Dawn crowed as she ladled it into everyone's bowls. "Dig in!"

Grug was still just a LITTLE hesitant. "I don't know... It's one thing for a berry to grow on a bush or tree, but a BOG...?"

Cro of course gladly tasted his mate's creation, and found it to be just as good as she promised. Still sour, but mixed with just enough sweetness to balance it out. "Mmm! Grug, trust me, I've eaten more than a few things that have come out of bogs and swamps - And this is the best thing yet!" It sure as heck beat pond scum right outta the water anyways, no offense Good Ol' Nandy...

His Little Nandy, with her auburn-brown hair, gladly gulped down her own, and then loudly bellowed a burp for another helping, "More Fruit Soup, Dada!"

Sandy was still young enough to forget her manners too, "ME TOO, MORE FRUIT-SOUP!"

Eep's fire-haired son Oof (Named after the sound he constantly made his father utter with his mother's strength, and the sound Grug made when he realized the kid had a brain despite it) also chanted along with them, "FRUITSOUP! FRUITSOUP!"

Cro ladled some more out to each of them, but also chided, "Now now, you guys save the next few helpings for your moms~"

This was because at the moment, Ugga, Eep and Dawn were all currently pregnant again at the same time. Hope apparently had for whatever reason never been able to have another child since Dawn, which had been a difficult pregnancy for her too. She was a bit disappointed with that personally, but she and Phil didn't mind that the others were now so 'fruitful', able to expand the tribe/family since they were unable. The Bettermans hadn't been completely isolated, they had each other, but they were clearly happier to have a full tribe, even if there were occasional (usually) minor disagreements like the one tonight about the bog berries.

Cro was happy to see it too. Nandy was the light of his life, and he was excited to give her a sibling - Dawn and he had already agreed that if it was a boy this time they were going to name it Phil, after both Dawn's father and Cro's old mammoth mentor, otherwise Hope after her mother if it was another girl. But it was still a while until they'd find out, Dawn had only just discovered she was pregnant recently and was still only sporting a small bump. Eep was only a little further than her, and Ugga was nearly there to the end of it but for another month or so.

So with the three little ones on the way they had to keep the food supply well stocked. Now that it was Winter they had to rely on the fruits and vegetables they managed to save and the very few that still managed to sparsely grow, otherwise they had to step up their hunting game, especially because the egg-layers slowed down in winter too. The women would normally join in on hunting parties pretty often but while pregnant the men took over completely, and Belt stayed with them this time for safety, and to watch over the second of his and Sash's little ones that had just been born recently too.

So after splurging a bit on the Coldest Day Feast, they took off the next day after the Day of Resting from the Feast for a hunt to replenish the supply. Phil, Grug and Thunk went out on a hunting party on their own in one direction, and Guy and Cro went off in another direction. It was agreed that they'd camp overnight if they had to, since in winter it was harder to find the prey too, they'd have to go a bit further. So both teams agreed to spend an extra day or two at if if they needed to make sure they came home with enough.

But unfortunately for Guy and Cro, their trip didn't 'bear' them much luck, in fact, it only 'beared' them a freaking big white winter bear (maybe not the most colorful of the creatures around here but a big white ferocious winter bear was still plenty scary! God help them if a -moler- bear dug in too, then they were screwed and totally done for...) and an extra grumpy and hungry one too, that chased them into a cave... And was still there the next morning...

"Well, great..." Cro muttered. stepping away from the swiping paw and closing the boulder into place again. "Looks like we'll be waiting a bit longer before we can go out..."

"Crud..." Guy sighed back, flicking the light-bug lanturn they had with them to get it to glow just a little more, but the light inside was still really dim. "Hopefully his interest runs out before our supplies do... Man, a bird or a hog or something, we could've turned the tables on, but a BEAR? Yeah NO, we'll have to either wait for it to leave or for the others to find us..."

"Guess it's gonna be a pretty boring day or two, hopefully not three..." Cro supplied. "Do you wanna talk, or just stay quiet and get some more shut-eye?" Other guys, Grug in particular, might get a little annoyed if you talked to him too much in a stressful situation, sometimes Guy might want silence to think too, so Cro just wanted to make sure.

But Guy shook his head, "Nah, it's fine, we can talk. Actually this is kind of a good chance for the two of us to catch up, I think! We used to stick together a lot more at the start, but once we got you paired up with Dawn, we've both been spending more time with our mates, and then our children. I mean its not like we were scarce, but, I guess I kinda felt a bit... Jealous, of Dawn? She just kinda took all your attention away from me, haha~" He half-joked.

Cro settled down next to Guy's side, nuzzling against him for warmth with the winter winds blowing under the cracks of the cave. "Aw, sorry pal, I know I've been busy with Dawn and Nandy lately, but no one can take you away from me. You'll always be my best friend, Guy. Back when I was a kid I woulda done anything to have a friend like you growing up..."

Guy settled against him too, leaning a bit into the cuddling, but he also seemed somehow a little distant for a few seconds. Finally he dared to ask what was on his mind, "Hey... Cro...? Can I, uh... Ask you a few things...?"

He seemed hesitant for some reason, but Cro just shrugged and gently elbowed him in the side. "Yeah, don't worry about it, go ahead. What's on your mind?"

Guy let out a breath. "Well... Do you remember how, when you first became Dawn's mate, a little after you two first started pairing together, me and Phil checked in with you and asked to make sure that you guys were doing okay... And how I asked you, if you you really liked Dawn extra special, and felt feelings for her, the kinda feelings I have for Eep? That you guys were, you know, really bonding?"

"Yeah?" Cro inquired, taking note. He'd been a little too shy with Dawn still at first, and so even though they got along well, Guy had felt the need to suggest a few things for him to do to make Dawn feel extra-special to him and him to her, little rituals like collecting flowers for her and weaving them in her hair - Cro had gone out of his way at first to hunt her down an extra big prey to show he liked her at first, and that -was- appreciated, but apparently the flowers made her feel more special. Go figure? All Cro knew for sure was that for civilization to exist in harmony, listening to the females and making them happy was vitally important...

But apparently, that wasn't exactly where Guy was going with this, this time...

"Well... I was kinda just curious... Has anyone ever made you feel feelings like that before...? Like, even if you didn't act on them, maybe even especially if you didn't act on them, have you ever felt special about anyone else but her before? I mean - You know-" Wow, Guy was RARELY this nervous, what the heck was going on...? "You-You know how Eep and Dawn still like to have a girl's night out once in a great while, and we stay home with the kids, we both know they still like to be... Yanno, girl-friends, once in a while, right?"

"Oh... Yeah...?" Cro didn't really get it but he was fine with it, they only asked for a night off very rarely and it was nice to get his sweety Nandy to himself for a while, even if the sweetness only lasted until she started getting hungry again, at least their little savages were more easily appeased with more available food... "But, uh-No, not really - I mean, maybe, kinda? There was a girl a really long time ago named Suli but I was still really young. I missed her a lot after she left and always wished I coulda seen her again... But its not the same. It's just the closest I have. Why do you ask...?"

Guy let out a shaky sigh. "Um, well... I've kinda just been thinking a lot lately... About Eep and Dawn, and how it's strange, but also kinda, yanno, -super fascinating- how they feel the way they do for each other... You know, how they... Even... P-Perform mating rituals with each other, even though they're both females? I JUST THINK THAT'S REALLY AWESOME... AND... UM..."

Guy was suddenly talking kinda extra fast and making Cro feel a little nervous. But... Strangely, kinda nervous in a good way? Maybe it was just because the subject of mating had come up, even if he was talking about someone else doing it... Their super hot female mates, that was... Boy what in the world WAS going on here...? "And...?"

"W-WELL... It kinda just made me wonder... If... Maybe two guys had ever been m-mates like that...? LIKE... Instead of girl-friends... It'd be like a guy-friend...? I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE THAT'S CRAZY, DO YOU THINK THAT'S COMPLETELY CRAZY? Or, UM... Do you maybe think it's... Not too crazy...?"

Cro blinked back at him, for several seconds. "Oh... Well...?" This was definitely a new kind of thought. He wasn't SURE what to think at first. He wasn't against the idea, but it was... Confusing... How would that even work... His heart was beating really fast, though... "I don't think it's crazy, but, um... Guy...?" There was clearly something going on in Guy's big brain right now...

"Cro..." He repeated back to him, reaching down and grasping his hand in his own... "Would you... Still not think it was crazy... If I said that I... Wanted to be guy-friends... With you...?" His nervousness was suddenly steeled with seriousness...

The red-haired male was suddenly now red in the face too, even if Guy couldn't see it well in the dimness, surely he could feel the heat coming off of him. His cheeks were burning hotter than the remaining embers of last night's fire... "We're already best friends... But... You're saying you want to try... M-Mating rituals, with me...?"

Guy didn't answer verbally this time, simply nodded tensely in the dark, and then waited for Cro to react... He rubbed the back of his neck, face flushing with color, unsure but talking anyways, "I... Wouldn't know how, but...?" He stammered off there, too nervous to finish the thought... That even though he didn't know how to, he definitely did want to try... "ERM! Well, I MEAN, at the very least, we could both probably stand to share some body heat, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to pass the time while we're stuck here, so as long as we're pretty sure Eep and Dawn wouldn't mind... Then... Um, what did you have in mind...?"

Surely Guy wouldn't have brought it up unless he had something specific in mind... The girls had their own little mating rituals they liked to do, so... Guy must have something he wanted enough to bother asking... Sure enough, he nervously cleared his throat then, "Ah, well... Actually, to be honest... I've kind of, recently, been experimenting a bit... On my own, and then with Eep a bit too, she's actually the one who told me I should just tell you how I've been feeling, and also um, she said that she and Dawn already talked about it and said if you were fine with it then Dawn was too, so, well... I was wondering if you might want to try a few experiments with me now...?"

Cro perked up a bit at that. Framing something new as an experiment was always an easy way to get him to want to try it, and finding out the girls were okay with it, that kinda made him feel... Extra funny in a good way... "O-Oh! Okay! What kind of experiment?"

Guy squeezed his hand a little tighter... And then Cro felt his other hand rest on the edge of his hip, leaning in until his could feel his breath warming his face... "Can we maybe... K-Kiss...? I-I mean, I just figured, if it feels good with a girl, there shouldn't be any reason for it not to feel good with a guy, right..."

Well, that did seem to make sense? But a good scientist knows that you can't say anything for sure unless you've done some tests... So Cro nervously swallowed, and nodded back, "Okay..."

Guy threw a leg over him then, settling into his lap... He raised the hand he clutched in his up to cup their faces together as he brought his lips down onto Cro's, pressing gently but then quickly much firmer. The other hand at his hip slid up to his waist, and his insides suddenly felt like he'd swallowed some snakes or eels. Again though, in a good way. Especially when Guy leaned in, pushing Cro back onto Guy's robe, which he'd taken off for them to lay on last night.

The hand on his cheek stroked his hand, then slid into his red hair... That hair had been much shaggier when he was a boy, but Dawn made sure he kept it just as sleek and shiny as Guy's now of course, brushing it for him every night and sometimes even tying it into a ponytail or braid for him. Whatever made her happy, and it was convenient to have it out of his face, but right now it was a little shaggy like his old self, since he'd been out hunting for a couple days... Sooo Guy's fingers kinda got tangled for a second, but thankfully after a second to work out the knot it was easy enough to resume... And for sooome reason the quick hair-pull kind of went straight to his strange-parts just as much as Guy's tongue entering his mouth did, so he didn't mind it at all, and the resulting moan was only from pleasure...

Apparently his moans were doing just as much for Guy's strange-part as his, he could feel it pressing against his stomach... He couldn't help but roll his hips up against him, and at that Guy broke the kiss, panting and staring down at him in the darkness, "Oh man! That was... WOW... Was that WOW for you too Cro...?" He asked, his voice sounding hopeful and out of breath...

"Wow..." He nodded back, a little lightheaded... His face felt kinda fuzzy too-Wait, that was Guy's stubble, it had been a few days since their last grooming. He just was unused to kissing someone with a rougher face and body, since Dawn always kept herself so extra smooth in the Summer, that even in Winter when she let the hair on the rest of her body grow back, it was still really soft hair. Guy's hair was much coarser, and his body the complete opposite too. Dawn was all softness and sleekness and small muscles and just a tiny bit of paunch after her pregnancy. Holding her always felt like holding a deer to Cro. By contrast, Guy always called Eep his Tiger-Girl, not just because of her fur, but also because of her proportions. She was a broader woman, extra muscle, which admittedly had always made Cro kinda... Curious... About that...

But of course he'd never think to bring that up anymore than he'd thought to bring THIS up, they HAD a couple more dates 'together' like they'd had the first time since then, but they'd never 'switched'... Which was kinda making Cro curious all over again considering this recent turn of events, but-Slow down, buddy! Focus on one thing at a time here... And Guy seemed to be waiting for a little more response before he continued, apparently Cro's hard-on wasn't enough of an indication for him to keep going. Cro could understand the need for clarity but for some reason he felt extra embarrassed to ask for this... "I like it, it's good, I want to try more... S-So what was the 'experiment' you wanted to try...?"

There wasn't enough light to see the blush on Guy's face, but Cro could kinda hear it in his tone, "Ah, r-right, about that... Just, just wait a minute first though, okay?" He mentioned, and then to Cro's confusion, got off of him and rummaged through his sack for a minute, coming back a second later with a very small clay pot container, stopped up with a wooden cork.

He had a few in there along with the food, medicines just in case they got hurt one way or another or so he'd claimed, so Cro asked, "Medicine? What do we need that for...?" Was Guy hurt somewhere? Otherwise he kinda didn't want to smell medicine right now while he was trying to get into this kind of mood, what the heck...

"Oh, uh..." Guy went on to explain, "This one's not... Actually medicine, exactly... It's water-boiled seaweed, it makes a really slippery substance... I mean it has VARIOUS uses! We cook with it and and use it in the medicines too... But uh... Yeah, me and Eep also kinda figured out you could use it for, um... J-Just a minute..." He trailed off there, pouring a generous amount of the stuff onto one of his hands, and then reaching behind him with it... Cro could barely see, more like feel, how he was spreading most of it on himself back there... He could hear and feel Guy start to gasp next to him from whatever it was he was doing to himself... After a while he reached for the pot again, got another pour of the oil, and this time when he reached back, Cro could feel him spreading the slippery stuff all over his own cock, making him moan loud enough to make the bear outside growl and swipe at the rock...

"W-What are you doing, Guy...?" He asked in further confusion. He could KIND of get the idea of what Guy was about to do, he just wasn't sure WHY Guy would want to do it... GOSH it sure made him EXTRA-extra curious about it NOW though...

"Mm, um... Like I said, Eep and I kinda did a little mini-experiment about this a while back... We kinda both tried it on each other, and uh, it turned out it really... REALLY felt good, after we got it just right, but I still really wanted to try it with you too... Um, just an extra few seconds though, you gotta be extra careful, ah..." He explained, then reached back one more time with the oil reapplied on his fingers, touching himself again this time, and in a way that made him moan extra loud in Cro's ear...

Now Cro was EXTRA curious. How could... What Guy was doing really feel good...? But then, since Guy was now holding his cock in his hand, and bringing the tip up to his seaweed-slick entrance... That was usually an exit... He proceeded to press Cro's bulbous head against his much smaller hole, using the slickness to press it in just a bit at a time, half stopping a few times when he was nearly halfway in, and explaining with a wince that Cro could feel if not see, "Nn, it's... A little bit harder, because it's bigger than a few fingers this time, but ah... I'm pretty sure I can, just... Aaah-!"

It was Cro's turn to gasp now, throwing his head back so suddenly that without the pelts they were laying on he might've really clonked his skull, but even if he had he didn't think even that would have been able to distract him from the pleasure of slipping into that unbelievably tight cavern of Guy's... Especially since Guy was gasping again and again, letting himself slowly sink further onto Cro's cock until he was seated completely in his lap, at which point he stopped to take a few breaths of air, panting, "Oh... Oooh..."

"That feels good...?" Cro asked, partially still in disbelief. Guy sure sounded like it felt good but Cro still couldn't get why... But... He was awful curious about it now...

Guy nodded, starting up a slow pace of raising and lowering his hips on Cro's cock, gasping back at him, "It kinda hurt just a bit at first, but now... Oh man..." He trailed off, not having much more to say about it, he just resumed slowly, hands splayed on Cro's chest, lifting up his hips and then seating himself back down on his male-mate's throne and moaning low every time he did it again, and again...

Cro panted underneath him, digging his fingernails into the fur pelt beneath them, smelling the sweat collecting on both of them... Even though they both kept themselves groomed just about as well as the Bettermans, they still didn't smell as sweet as Dawn (and more or less the rest of the females) usually did, of course, but then in a weird way, Cro kinda liked the more manly musk he shared with his new Guy-friend in a similar but also very different way... It went straight to his cock, which was already finding it hard to keep in control in that nearly unbearably tight space, and so he had to be honest with Guy, "I'm... Not gonna last long, it's... Too good, too tight, nnf...!"

Guy just nodded in acceptance, in a sort of trance, losing himself in the pace of his thrust up and down on Cro's softer club, "It's okay, nn-! M-Me too, aah...! I... Aah, I... Want you to..." He mumbled, suddenly shy and soft-voiced, pleading...

Well, why hold back? So Cro didn't, and he and Guy fell crying out against each other, coming together, panting in unison when it was all over, breathing hard until they got their breaths back and then kissing each other madly for another moment or two...

Finally Guy lifted himself up and off of his new mate, making his way back to the supplies, flicking the flies in the lantern for extra light and then getting a thing here and there... First a spare square of fabric for cleaning, and just a bit of their water from one of the largest jugs, which he realized they should conserve, but yeah, they definitely needed to clean up just a BIT...

After wiping up their stomachs, Cro's member and Guy's behind, Guy discarded the soiled fabric and then laid back down against Cro's chest with a sigh, "That was... So good... I'm really glad we got to do that, Cro..."

Swallowing, Cro nodded, his curiosity overcoming him as he wasn't quite as bone-tired as Guy apparently felt, "W-What did it... Feel like...?"

Guy paused for a moment. For some reason Cro could downright feel his amusement with this moment, "Ah, well... It's kinda hard to explain... But I'm exhausted right now. Do you mind if we talk more about it after a nap?"

Cro nodded back to him and settled back down, winding his arms around Guy as he started to breathe deep and even against Cro's chest. Half of the rest of the day went by in a blur as the two of them napped against each other. But finally Cro began to stir again, and not just with renewed energy... But also a burning curiosity. "Hey, Guy... Wake up... You never answered earlier. What did it feel like...?" The scientist in Cro just couldn't let a mystery go unsolved...

Guy snickered as he roused himself from sleep at the sound of Cro's plea for information. "Well Cro... Do you just want me to -tell- you... Or do you want me to -show- you...?" Guy realized he was being a little bolder than usual, but his instincts were telling him clear as day what Cro's not-so-subtle questioning was already about.

"Well... B-Both?" Cro managed to squeak back with as much dignity as possible. "I-I mean, maybe? Was it really THAT good...?"

"I guess you'd have to be the judge... But, yeah, I thought so..." Guy replied slowly, smiling a little in the low light in a funny knowing way, the kind of way he smiled when Cro knew he knew something he didn't. So of course now he REALLY wanted to know...

Cro blushed almost the color of his hair as he asked, "Well, okay then, uh... How should I...?"

Guy got off of him and laid to the side of him. "Here, flip to your side. Away from me. And just... Trust me, okay? I'll do my best to make you comfortable. Let me know if you're not, if it hurts too much? It might a little but it shouldn't a lot... If it hurts a lot, just let me know and I'll back off, and we can do something else..."

Cro nodded and turned over, and Guy immediately nestled up next to him, kissing on the back of his neck and shoulder and squeezing on his hip... Then cupping his bottom cheeks, making Cro bite his bottom lip and moan low under his breath. He then mentioned with just a little self-consciousness, "If you want... I like having my neck and shoulder bitten on just a little... Dawn likes to do that a lot, that's why-"

Guy snorted, "Yeah, Dawn got it from Eep... It's something she liked to do on both of us too..."

"R-Right... Aah..." Cro replied in satisfaction as Guy immediately began fulfilling his request, sucking a circle onto his neck while massaging his bottom into a rosy redness.

He then pulled back, and reached for the pot of slippery seaweed substance again, coating his formerly cleaned fingers again and reaching between Cro's bottom, feeling for the hole there and rubbing the oily fingers all along the crack in between, then reapplying more back onto the entrance especially, listening to Cro's moans and sharp gasps for encouragement. But before he went all the way with his 'experimentation', he stopped to clarify, "Is it feeling good enough so far to keep going?"

It was kinda weird, kinda embarrassing... But yeah, it was -definitely- good enough to want to keep going despite that. He nodded at first, then remembered the low light and added, "Yeah, keep going..."

With the permission clearly given, Guy proceeded to push the first half of his slickened finger into Cro's body, making the red-faced man gasp and squirm at the strange intrusion. Guy quickly made sure to clarify, "How's it feel so far?"

Cro leaned his head back against Guy's collar. "It's... Kinda weird... It's okay, just kinda strange... Just, not used to it feeling like THAT down there, that's for sure... You sure it's supposed to really feel THAT good though Guy-?"

Just as he was saying that, Guy slid his finger the rest of the way inside... Just barely brushing up against a part of him that made Cro's whole form shake, and then pressing that finger in and out of him with the slippery substance aiding him until Cro's muscles no longer resisted to the intrusion. Guy then bothered to check back in, "How about now? Does it feel better?"

Cro panted hard, pushing his hips back against the hand behind him. "Y-Yes! It feels a lot better now, aah..."

With that encouragement Guy continued further, applying more slick and then working two fingers inside of him now, crooking the two of them to rub together against that spot that had his red-haired mate's blush spreading from cheek to cheek... A third finger then joined the others, briefly stretching his hole just past the point of comfort, but quickly adjusting as Guy poured more seaweed-lube directly onto his fingers and entrance and worked it in...

Then Guy kissed Cro's neck and squeezed a cheek lightly, inquiring, "Do you wanna keep going...?" It was kind of obvious in what way he meant...

Cro nervously nodded, exposing his neck further for Guy's lips and holding his hips out expectantly, "Go ahead, Guy... I trust you..." It was admittedly still more than a bit daunting though... But Guy was just as gentle as he knew he'd be, not forcing anything too fast, being sure to be just as careful with Cro as he'd been with himself, slowly easing in the tip of his slick cock into him, kissing the back of his neck and shoulder as he used one hand to slowly guide his cock in a fraction of an inch at a time, the other hand reaching around to Cro's cock and starting to stroke...

Feeling his member get attention made it easier to take in the size of the stretch Guy was giving him, until he was finally fully sheathed. Once he was in that far, the hand guiding his own cock inside of Cro slid up over his back and into the mane of red hair flowing down from his back, bunching it into a loose ponytail in his hand.

The hold Guy had on him was admittedly in one sort of way kind of uncomfortable... But also, in another way, it was, for whatever reason, only adding to his growing pleasure, especially when Guy began to move his hips and push gently in and out of his partner, murmuring into his ear, "You feel amazing to me, Cro, ooh... Does my cock feel as good for you as yours did for me...?"

Cro nodded absentmindedly, fingers digging into the fur pelt underneath them and biting his bottom lip, but unable to hold back the gasps and low moans that came out of him, every time Guy went into him... "Aah, yes, I... I like this... Nn, just... My neck, your kisses... Too light and ticklish... B-Bite me instead..."

It was something Dawn still liked to do from time to time, and Cro always enjoyed it and got really into it, since he knew that her doing that was indication that she was getting super into it herself. Guy usually tried his best to be gentle, but he got the idea here, pulling Cro's ponytail to the side to expose his neck a bit more, and then sinking his teeth down into the muscle, the bite much bigger and stronger than the ones from Dawn's dainty jaw...

Cro moaned extra loud this time, not just from the bite, but from Guy's second 'accidental' hair-pull, the light pain sending a shiver down his spine, which seemed to reach his cock just at the same time as Guy was thrusting up into him, filling a spot, a special cavern deep inside Cro's body that made him feel like maybe females were the lucky ones...

He groaned back over his shoulder at Guy, since he knew his new mate liked to be assured, even though it was still a little embarrassing, he was quickly losing his self-consciousness... "Guy... This feels so good... M-More, please..."

Guy felt the need to ask him for clarification, which was good, just a little frustrating since it made him take his teeth off of him... "More of what? The biting, pulling, or pushing...?"

Cro nearly growled back at him this time, "ALL OF THEM..." Then he sighed, and tried again a little more patiently, "All of it... PLEASE, Guy... It all feels so good, just give it to me, all of it, please, more...!"

One hand still twisted in the pelt hairs, the other reached up behind him and cradled Guy's face as he bit back down on his shoulder, thrusting into his shaking body and twisting his ponytail into his fist just a little tighter. Cro gasped sharp and loud, his cock starting to twitch in Guy's hand, especially when Guy let go of the second, harsher bite, licked over the light wound, and whispered, husky and wanton, more than a bit lost in the moment, "Nngh, gods, Eep loves the hair pulling too, you know - Have I told you you're a lot like Eep sometimes...?"

Cro rolled his eyes in the dark, lightly growling back, "Yes, you have, Guy..." But then promptly forgetting his annoyance as Guy pushed up deep inside him, pulling him up to nip by his ear and hiss back to him...

"I wouldn't mind, you know, if Eep didn't mind, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't, I know she likes you too... And I'd love the chance to be with Dawn again... If you wouldn't-?"

Cro immediately gasped back, downright dizzy, almost delirious from the pleasure, wondering if this could even be real, everything Guy kept saying just sounded better and better, and he just couldn't take it anymore... "Yes! Yes, gods, yes, Guy, anything, you, ah, A-AAH-!"

The warm-white result of his last romp with Guy shot back over his chest and stomach, while he felt Guy react to his tight squeezing, pushing his hips all the way against Cro's backside and holding him there as he shouted back, "NNYES-! CRO! Ah, you're amazing, I want to be with you-Ah, be with me, my lover, my loves, never leave, please...!"

Cro felt something warm and slippery coming inside of him, and also falling on his shoulder... Tears... Guy was still so affected by those days of loneliness. Cro understood it too, and was happy to help how he could, was comforted to know there was anything he COULD do to help, and right now, nothing felt better in the world than to be there for him...

After they both calmed down again a few moments later, and caught up on the breath they had lost, Guy slowly withdrew from his partner, and kissed him absentmindedly on the neck. "So good... I'm so glad we did this... And... I love you too, you know... I really always have, and I always will..."

Cro smiled lazily over his shoulder, "I know buddy... Me too... We're pretty lucky to have each other, and our amazing lady-mates..."

Guy chuckled nervously back, "Um... About what I said earlier, uh, are you really... You know, um...? Okay...?"

Cro contained a smile to himself, "Me and Eep can't keep you all to ourselves now... Dawn will definitely want a piece of you too..." The thought of which was suddenly very much to Cro's liking...

Guy nipped at his lover's earlobe, responding surely, "Eep will make you lose it so hard... Dawn learned everything she knows in the bedroom from her, you know..."

Cro did NOT know that, but was very interested now... And Guy was still interested in that red hair of his, further remarking, "I wonder if it's just you redheads that like getting your hair pulled... I know Dawn would hate it..."

Well yeah but that was because Dawn was super serious about her hair, probably not just because of the color... Well in any case, science! There was only one way to test it. Cro reached behind Guy's head suddenly, grabbing a handful of the hair at the base of his neck, and tugging not-too-gently...

Guy gasped, gave a short cry, but then let out a moan... "Oh.. Okay... Maybe not just a redhead thing..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning Guy and Cro were found by Phil and Grug and Thunk's party, who managed to chase away the bear together and then headed back to their farmlands once more. Guy and Cro were pretty satisfied with themselves for the most part, but it was embarrassing to see they hadn't caught anything. The other men hadn't caught almost anything, but they did at least catch -something-. Definitely not enough to last the Winter though, probably not even a few days...

"Oh boy..." Cro groaned to himself, "I hope the women aren't too disappointed when they find out we couldn't do more... Do you think they're okay?"

Guy put his hands behind his head with a half-shrug. "Ah, I'm sure they'll be fi-"

Phil opened the gates then, and the women greeted them... With a whole, massive barbecue being prepared, and piles, stacks upon stacks of freshly skinned and butchered MEAT surrounding them, and several more carcasses still waiting to be processed. Not only that, but they had two extra house-guests since they last left, a somewhat awkward-looking young woman and a rowdy boy-child, who were helping their hosts with the work.

Eep waved them over to her kill, "Oh hey guys! You're not gonna believe the crazy few days we just had! My old friend Lerk here has been taking care of lil Cliff here since the rest of their folks got picked off a while back, they've been looking for a place to stay for a while and then this group of predators chased them here - So we kicked all their butts and now we've got enough meat for Winter and two new members for our tribe!"

Dawn added with a giggle, whilst tearing another animal's hide off the meat. "Hope you guys didn't catch TOO much on that hunting trip, we kinda already got the pantries stocked now!"

Guy and Cro both relaxed immediately and sighed together, speaking in unison, "Ahh... They're AMAZING..."

The new girl 'Lerk' then immediately rushed over to Thunk, who recognized her but was apparently shocked to see her suddenly shove her face almost right next to his, shouting in a frenzy, "HEY THUNK LONG TIME NO SEE SO EEP TOLD ME YOU ALMOST NO CHANCE OF FINDING A GIRLFRIEND, LIKE NO BIG DEAL NOBODY EXPECTED OTHERWISE, BUT LIKE, IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT I COULD TOTALLY USE AN EXCUSE TO LIVE IN THIS PREHISTORIC PALACE AND STAY CLOSE TO EEP AND HER FREAKING AWESOME THUNDER-SISTER DAWN FOREVER AND EVER SO LIKE-LETS BE MATES OR WHATEVER, OKAY?!"

Thunk's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "W-WAIT, WHAT-?"

He looked over to Cro, but Cro could only shrug helplessly. It was kinda how he kept ending up with mates, after all!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(( XD! Hope y'all like it! Please let me know if you do, and here's hoping the movie rocks~ x3 ))


	3. Pomegranate-Partners and Banana-Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just carrying on the long, proud tradition of shitty chapter/story titles~

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Things went mostly back to normal once they got back, the newcomers were a surprise but they didn't hassle Cro much -- Lerk was most interested in catching up with Eep and learning all about her children and new mate, though she was also talking to Thunk and the Bettermans here and there, politely answering questions about herself, seemingly trying to get along with them. She'd probably had it pretty tough the last few years and wanted to stay extra bad just like Cro had, he could understand, so he left her to it. Cliff was a child so he didn't much have to worry about impressing anyone, he just went off to go play with Sandy, leading the two of them in playing little rough-and-tumble games with the other children, a little more tumble and less rough with the smaller ones, of course, but not holding back on each other.

So Cro noticed Dawn was kinda off by herself, and after his recent little 'date' with Guy, he felt a little... Self conscious. He trusted Guy was being honest when he mentioned that Eep told him Dawn had told her that she was fine with the two of them having a date like Eep and Dawn often had, it would only be fair, but he also still felt like he ought to make extra-sure she knew that, at the end of the day, she was his most special one. She was his first mate and the mother of his children, after all. So after being with Guy, he felt like he ought to do some kind of special ritual for Dawn.

But what exactly... No flowers to gather in Winter, and the last hunting trip had been a big stupid bust, resulting in Eep and Dawn and Ugga and Hope all completely showing up their hunting game this time anyways... But then Guy always told him that although effort and being showy was sometimes appreciated, it was much more effective to be quiet and lay low for a while and take notice of 'favorites', things that were preferred more than others. The Bettermans liked all kinds of fruits and vegetables, tended to prefer them over meat although they got their share of protein regularly too, but in particular Cro noticed that Dawn liked the red fruits an awful lot. From the sweet to the tart, for some reason she just liked the red ones best. She'd still have a green and orange sweet'n'sourball, or sometimes the blue-berries (seemed a little too on the nose but eh, that's what they were!) but her true favorites were the red nosefruits, those berries that looked like noses but tasted like the sweetest spring (and unfortunately were more of a spring and summer thing and there was nothing left of them now but next year's seeds...) , and also the red slingshotberries (because they often used the seeds inside of them as slingshot ammo) from some of the trees way out towards the back of their lands, but again, that was a SPRING harvest...

Cro kept on rooting around in the basement though, finding mostly vegetables and more tart than not sweet'n'sourball fruits and bog berries... Until, aha! He found the perfect thing! There was still only a couple small sacks full left in the very back, Cro already knew it was part of Dawn and Hope's secret stash from a couple of very rare trees they were trying to breed more saplings of, but it was just what he needed right now, so Cro took 3 fruits, two medium sized ones and a smaller one, and a big wooden bowl, and set to work...

And work, and WORK... MAN. Cro knew these were definitely some of Dawn's favorites, that's why he was going through the bother, but what a bother it was... They tended to call this the Lock-Seed fruit, because all the juicy little red and pink seeds were trapped inside a cage of gross, inedible fibers, and that in turn was locked up in a deceivingly bright red and pinkish-yellow skin, one that looked like it should be a bite-fruit, but definitely wasn't. 

The Croods all HATED this kind of fruit, they much preferred bite-fruits, fruits that you could just bite, or at least smash-fruits, a fruit you could smash or tear open and then immediately eat what was inside. Anything that had to be taken apart or cooked a certain way, they were usually considerably less fond of. Understandable, but some fruits held a special reward if you were willing to work for it, and since Cro knew these were extra-special to Dawn, he was willing to work for it too. 

Cro's fingernails were screaming at him when he was finally done with the third, extra small fruit, but he wiped his brow in satisfaction at seeing the wooden bowl full of ready-to-eat juicy seeds. He then quickly took the bowl to his room to hide it away from hungry eyes and mouths, and then went to go find Dawn. 

She was in the larger common room they all shared together for socialization outside of meals, though Grug did have a small handful of the bog berries on hand, Ugga had a small bowl of them herself and was apparently craving them now, and both were idly chewing on a few. Grug proceeded to comment to Dawn, who of course looked on questioningly, "Now, I still don't like these very much! But... Admittedly, eating a few and some leaves of different green stuff really makes my belly feel better in between eating large amounts of yummy meat!"

Dawn pretended to be shocked to humor him, though Cro knew this secretly humored her deep down, "No way!"

Grug continued without any awareness of her sarcasm. "Yeah! Like even though they still kinda taste bad, but they're not BAD for you, they're good for you! Only I don't think we should call em bog berries, it's a little too on the nose, like blue-berries. Yeesh, I mean what, should we just call sweet'n'sourballs 'green and oranges'? Like if they turned all green or all orange would people in the future just call them 'greens' or 'oranges'? BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE DUMB AND WEIRD! So here's what I think instead: Blue-berries are sweet and good so we should call em Uggaberries, sweet'n'sourballs are usually sweet unless they have a bit of a bite to them, so I say we start calling them Sandyballs! And bog berries are gross and sour and make you wanna pull out your tongue and turn your face inside out when they're around, so I think we should call them Granberries instead! What do you guys think?!"

Dawn snorted, "Well, Grug... You certainly have some interesting ideas..."

"I know, right! Ugga, come listen to my great ideas again--" He excitedly turned to his mate again, who rolled her eyes but listened to be nice, and while she had his attention pulled away, Cro took his opportunity to pull Dawn off to the side too, whispering in her ear, "Hey. I got a little something for you... It's in my room. Wanna come see?"

She smiled at him curiously and quickly nodded, following him along to their shared room in their nearby 'branch' tree-house, which Guy and Eep also had, and they were working on a couple more. Dawn still had her own room at her parent's main tree just in case she needed some time to herself, that was the case for almost everyone, although Grug preferred Ugga at least share a room with him and sleep next to him every night, as he was so used to his sleep pile he couldn't even sleep at all without her. Cro could get that, most nights he preferred to sleep next to Dawn too, but it was nice to have a little 'privacy' once in a while too, as Guy and Phil called it, and for some reason Dawn downright insisted on it at least a few days to a week every month or so. But otherwise she was usually fine with sharing attention and a bed.

So she followed him back to their room, and he sealed it closed behind them before leading her over to the extra-soft stuffed animal pelt they used as a bed and the bowl that laid on top of it, still thankfully untouched and full of the pink and red 'unlocked' lock-seeds. He held them up for her and explained, "I know you like these a lot, and I figured they'd be good for the baby, and I found a little bag of them left in the back of the pantry, so I took a few and got them ready for you to enjoy~"

Dawn's face bloomed into a big smile, "Ooh~! Cro, this is literally so sweet of you! You did all the work of getting the seeds out for me, so I could just enjoy them? That was so thoughtful~ Is this... Any kind of special occasion?"

Cro blushed, and half-lied at first, "Oh, n-no, not really -- I just felt like letting you know you're special to me, that's all..."

Dawn blushed back at him, "Aww~ That's so considerate, Cro. I could totally go for a little snack. Nandy is out playing with the other kids and mom and dad are watching them, so I think we should have a little time to ourselves..."

Settling on his bed together with the bowl between them, they took turns taking handfuls of the seeds, at first eating a few bites for themselves, then Dawn went on to hold her hand out for Cro, who took the hint and ate the seeds from her hand, and then caught that hand in his own and kissed Dawn's palm... She in turn placed both of her slender legs over his lap, her fingers cradling his cheek...

Cro suddenly stopped kissing her hand, and looked over at her, his eyes a bit guilt-laden, "Um... Actually Dawn... There might be a sort of special reason I felt like letting you know how special you are to me all of a sudden..."

She smiled, already seeming to know a bit more than she'd been told. "Oh? I thought there might be~ What with you and Guy being trapped in that cave by a bear for a few days, I bet that was pretty scary, huh... It's a good thing Guy was there to keep you company during that time, and you for him... Being in such a scary situation probably makes you think about a lot of stuff in the first place, but I bet Guy probably talked your ear off and gave you a whole lot more to think about on top of that, huh..."

Of course... Dawn was the smartest of all of them (or at least equal to Guy but different kinds of smarts between them) so of course she figured it out, especially if she really had told Eep to tell Guy it was fine. "Uh... Y-Yeah, you could definitely say that..." Cro half-admitted sheepishly, and then more fully, "I guess Guy wanted us to be guy-friends the way you and Eep are girl-friends... He said that, you were okay...?"

He trailed off there, because Dawn's smile was getting almost impossibly big and making him super shy, ducking his head down as she cooed back, "AWW! Yes of course! I was totally okay, and I'm so excited for you guys! Everything WAS okay for you too, right Cro?"

Cro quickly raised his head back up and nodded a few times, "Yes, yeah, no, everything was totally fine! I just wanted to make sure it was really fine with you too, and that you knew... Y-you know, that you're always gonna be the most special one to me... B-Besides Nandy of course, and you know..." He smoothed his hands over her belly... "Whoever this is gonna end up being..."

"AWWWW~!" She cooed back louder than over, almost a little too loud to evade even what privacy they had, so she made sure to shush herself a bit before continuing, "Of course, I understand, my babies will always come first, but you, my lover, of course come right after them... Eep and Guy come right after, though, so I'm glad to hear you've become close to them too~"

Cro was still shy about it though, and didn't want anyone in the rest of the house knowing too much, so he quickly shushed her -- By offering her more fruit-seeds. "Come now then, baby first right? Eat up~"

He was a smart guy too, so of course it worked~

Licking the seeds out of his hand and then chewing the juice in her mouth, Dawn sneakily stole the bowl away and set the rest aside, sitting more fully on Cro's lap... "I know we usually do it like this... But it's been a while since you were on top instead... Hmm, what do you say my mate~? The others should be distracted for a little while at least, we should have time if we're quick I think..."

Oh... So she wanted to... Well that did sound like a fun, spontaneous surprise, but they had to make it a 'quick one'... That put a little pressure on him. Generally Cro liked to have some time at his leisure, liked to take that time to kiss and lick most of Dawn's body before he actually got to mating with her. It made things more fun for both of them, and Cro liked to really savor the experience, take his time with her like the precious gift that she was to him... 

But once in a while, and especially since Nandy was born, it was harder to find a lot of time to have at their leisure, and Dawn more often would simply pull him aside when she was in a certain mood and tell him to be quick, which he for the -most- part could pull off, -most- of the time... And, it seemed this time his surprise present (or maybe his admission...?) had made her feel extra special in a different way...

So Cro wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her barely bulging belly against his, nodding in understanding before pulling her into another kiss, wetting his lips with her sweetness once more before gently pushing her over to the opposite side, laying her onto her back and then climbing over her form with his own. She quickly hiked up the skirt of her dress while he shimmied down the new 'pants' that Phil and Guy had shared with him, down to his knees. He then scooted down as she moved up a bit, allowing him to put his mouth to her mound and taste her for at least a minute or two, fondling himself while hearing her gasp to restrain her moans. He might be able to pull off a 'quickie' most times she requested it, but it was still always advisable to take one's time with a few things... 

Plus... Dawn really was just the sweetest thing to him, from head to toe, and everywhere in between... It was never an obligation for Cro, it got him in the mood just as much as touching himself. And all those fruits she ate, Cro could swear it made her taste sweet down there too...In the summer when those spiky-topped shieldfruits and all those other extra-sugary sun-kissed fruits were in season, she tasted especially sweet then, but even now in winter with the tartness of her mainly bog and bunchberry diet making her more tangy, she tasted better than anything Cro ever tasted before coming to this place, or frankly, even after...

Once he was just as good and ready as she was, he lifted his head back up, climbed up on top of her, and resumed his kisses on her neck while he aligned himself to her body. She wound her fingers into his hair, which she had just given a trim the other day to be a little shorter and more manageable like Guy's. This caused him to purr in satisfaction -- He always loved having his hair played with and his scalp massaged. It always reminded him of his first bath here, how Phil and Guy had worked together and scrubbed him for hours until he was cleaner than he'd ever been in his life, not even a single flea was left when they were done! He never felt so new as he had then, and he was reminded of that feeling of newness and acceptance every time Dawn did that...

He paused to rumble into her ear just before entering her, "Whenever you want me, I'm yours..."

She gasped as he slowly pushed inside, kissing his cheek leading to his ear and whispering back, "I want you now, lover..."

Immediately sinking down into her heavenly heat, Cro gasped back and then sighed as she arched her hips back up to greet him, and pulled him into a deep kiss. More than anywhere else on the whole grounds, right here, inside her, was where he felt most at 'home', the most accepted, and certainly there was no place warmer... He invited her tongue into his mouth in turn, just as she invited him into her, wrapping his arms around the small of her back, pushing her hips up into his thrusts, which were slowly gaining speed and power...

She moaned into his mouth, barely muffled, and soon broke away from the kiss to huff back at her husband, "I want more... Flip me over..." She demanded, smirking up at him coyly. 

Always aiming to please, Cro withdrew for a moment, and allowed her to move to the opposite position, bringing her legs between his now, lying on her belly under him, though with her arms propping her up a bit so that their weight wasn't all on her stomach. 

Sliding back into her, he lowered his lips back down onto the back of her shoulder, mouthing kisses up to her neck, and beginning to huff into her ear as he rocked his club into her cave, "You're so beautiful... Guy is good-looking too, but not as much as you of course... Actually, is it weird to say I kinda think he looks good because he looks like you? J-Just, as a guy, of course..."

Dawn couldn't help but snort into laughter in the middle of a moan, "Oh really... Did you ever consider that maybe I jumped on the chance to make you my mate because you almost look like a male Eep?" She turned her head back at that and gave him a very purposeful wink, causing his jaw to almost drop, which in turn only caused her to laugh again, "What, did you think it doesn't go both ways? Guy is beautiful like I am, and you're beautiful a lot like Eep is too..."

He... Was? Cro blushed at that, but realized she was right, and that he kind of liked that new perception... If Dawn thought he was just as beautiful as Eep, then what would he ever have to worry about... He kind of liked the thought that she thought he was as beautiful as her favorite female, and well, now that he'd been with Guy, he could say with more confidence than ever that he knew just what his woman liked too...

His cheeks burning, he bent back down to continue kissing her neck, his hand settling on the sides of her lower back, both to keep himself steady and to give her a much-needed lower back massage while his hips continued to buck back into her. The double pleasure caused her to have to bite her own arm to stifle the moan, and she huffed back at her husband as a vertebra popped, "Unfh...! Yes Cro, just like that...! 

Now then, he'd gotten her all properly worked up, to finish the task she'd entrusted him with... Still working his hips against hers, he slipped a hand down under her belly, down the curve of her inner thigh and through the folds of her sex, starting to pet his mate on her favorite spot to be licked and played with...

Her moans immediately dissolved into a needy whine, clamping down on him and gripping him as he started to rub and grind against her, while still smoothing the other hand over her back. "OH! Cro, my love, my mate... My MAN~" Cro blushed extra hard and groaned deep in his throat at that. He definitely still liked hearing that from his mate too... "Please, don't stop, Cro, I... Aaah...!"

Cro grunted back in satisfaction as he felt his mate squeeze around him, her toes curling up behind him. He then waited patiently for her to stop clenching and rolling her hips against him, waited until she settled against the pelt, panting, exhausted, before he continued to softly pound his hips against her again. She grunted and gasped, sensitive but just as patient to let her lover finish too, grasping the fur under her fingers and moaning as he made his way closer to completion with every push inside of her, stroking the sides of her belly... That little growing belly, carrying another little growing baby, his legacy, his entire future, inside of her, alive in her, all thanks to her...

He made sure to tell her before sealing his lips to her neck once more, before sinking in deep one last time and achieving his own brief bliss, "Ahh, I... I love you, Dawn...!"

They laid there a few minutes more, spent and satisfied, Cro lazily stroking his mate's swollen belly until she nudged him with her elbow to get off, now that he had gotten off. He obliged and got back off of her, helping her back up once he had gotten up himself, and rearranging their clothes back up and down until they were presentable again. Much as they usually liked to cuddle after a lovemaking session when it was late at night, they had to get back and check on Nandy now.

So after slipping back out and rejoining the main group in the common room, they noticed that Ugga and Sandy had gone off somewhere, presumably with Hope to go show Lerk and Cliff something, as they were gone too and Phil was now in the common room entertaining the other kids with Grug. 

They were laughing and joking together, amused with their own inside jokes and the kids acting crazy as usual, and waved to the older 'kids' as they finally came back from their break to fetch their little one. Phil spoke up to his daughter first, "Oh hey kiddo~ Got Nandy here for ya! We'll just leave her and the rest of the little tykes with you now~ Grug and I are gonna go get steamed in the man-cave for a little while, okay sweetie?"

"Oh, sure, of course Dad..." Dawn replied, taking Nandy from him and leaving him free to go off with Grug. Strangely, even though they sometimes butted heads over stuff, they were always all smiles whenever they went off to that steamy 'Man-Cave', as Phil called it. Cro didn't really get the appeal, personally. It was so hot and sweaty, more than was comfortable in his opinion. Cro preferred dipping in the hot springs or just taking a hot shower. But for whatever reason it was Phil and Grug's favorite little getaway.

They were even bumping elbows now as they walked off, and Grug commented in a lazy chuckle, "Hehe, come on Bro~ Lets go share some ~Bananas~, Brooo~"

...Wait, what? Those 'Banana' things Grug was so crazy for was definitely more of a Summer crop. No way was there any of those left now...

Something super strange occurred to Cro suddenly, just as the two men left the room. "H-Hey... Dawn...? Do you ever wonder if, m-maybe...?"

He glanced over at his mate, but to his shock and slight terror, she was glaring heavily at him, and suddenly pointed accusingly with her bee-scared hand at him, "NO, CRO. I HAVE NEVER, EVER WONDERED THAT. AND -YOU- HAVE NEVER WONDERED THAT, EITHER! NEVER WONDER THAT AGAIN! UGH--!" 

She stalked off with Nandy on the spot, leaving him with just Oof and Thunk and a lot of confusion, which of course neither of them could help him with. Oh great... Now he had to go find her another gift, to make up for... Whatever it was he just did!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(( LOL so yeah I finally got the chance to rent this at home the other day and watch with my kid! IT WAS SO FUNNY AND GOOD~ So now I have this extra offering here, and I'm planning one more chapter hopefully later with the entire foursome, haha~ My bad if anything contradicts canon so far, idk if I mentioned the wall still being up in the last chapters or whatever since they tore it down at the end although IMO the wall to keep out wild predators wasn't the problem in their case so much as not letting people outside/inside of it, but whatevs, PFT. XD And ALSO I know us modern people can usually get bananas all year round, but this is supposed to be way back, and my Story of Seasons game says its a Summer crop, Grug himself says in the movie it was Summer last time he saw a banana, it looks like it's Summer in the movie I'm ASSUMING they aren't in the literal Garden of Eden and that it'll snow eventually SO MY JOKE STILL STANDS. XD;; Lmao anyways hoped you guys liked, please comment and/or kudo, and hopefully I'll have one more part to finish this up later, EVENTUALLY, PFT... ))


End file.
